Son of Ace Diary's
by DrWhoAce
Summary: A alternate universe story set in 2012 about Dr who companion Ace is now all grown up and set up her charity A Charitable Earth and has since had a Son called Curtis John Ace McShane,But Dorothy is still up to her old tick's of look for adventures and has now become a Time mercenary and has gone missing and now it up for a 25 year old Ace Jr to find his mother and help her.
1. Son of Ace Diary's

The Son of Ace Diary's

Part 1

By Dr who Ace

The rain was beating the hard sound of pitted and patter hard across my window pane with the as the crescendo of thunder and lightning adding their own dramatic effect to the already another dull and boring, where I would sit on my bed wearing and old bomber Jacket that once belonged to my mother before she became the adoring face for A Charitable Earth something that we are all proud of as it help kids all over the world even me when I was young as I have Dyslexia and Asperger's syndrome.

Thing would make my life harder if it were not for Mrs McShane efforts my life would even harder and it was her hard work to help me get the where I'm today sitting on my bed looking out the window wondering where my mother was, as once again she was on one of her so called "overnight business trips as she called them."

A statement that well understated as she would be home the next morning something that not even the best privet jets that we have now could get you home that fast after all this is the year 2012 it would be another three years before the supposed power shoe laces from Back to the future 2 would be in stores like everyone hopes.

Yet I sit here on the edge of my bed board out my mind wondering the story Mrs McShane told me and all the wonder and words she said she had been places, that she like to call her "Ace adventures" as it where and she was sent to a planet made shear ice and left there to visit the 12 galaxy's and faced monster that looked like, odd pepper pot look alien being's that had a toilet plunger for a weapon to even a creepy killer Bertie Bassett.

Stuff like that put me off ever eating them as child growing up. But there was one person that she would always mention and that was the Doctor or the Professor as somewhat nickname for him and the ship that was another thing that got wondering how something could be only as big as garden shed be as big as the house I live in on the inside.

That made the odd sound like some slowly strumming a door key up and down piano wire, It made me grit my teeth just think about the sound of this space ship taking off and landing such thing got wondering that someone with such amazing immense imagination would settle down and run a charity, and she never told another sole about her story's not even writing anything about her adventures and there was there many book's that were out there about her.

Mrs McShane did teach me few neat things when I was doing my A level chemistry an how to make something called Nitro 9 something that I try to make a few time at home in secret and succeeded after a few small fail try's and eye brows later that is. I got the mix right I was able to put into containers no bigger the aerosol cans and made a few and left in a safe place for emergencies.

It was fun learning how to make thing that when BOOM! as it where but I was always a bit of a messy work when making Nitro 9 even my teachers had a go at me saying "how you expect to pass you A levels if you even put the equipment away properly" stuff like that it always got to me but it was one day when an explosion in the art room put them over the edge with me and expel me all because some that that bullied me eat a bold sweet that pop in their mouth.

I was then home schooled for while till my mom disappeared without a trace and has been for something that even her little Ace as she nicked named me as grown up but I have to find out what happened to my mother.

To be continued.

AN: hay I am looking for a beta if you are interested plez pm me and we will talk, enjoy the story


	2. Son of Ace Diary's Part 2

Son of Ace Part 2

By Dr who Ace

After making my somewhat heroic stand to myself he thought about my next move and that was looking in my mother office thinking that there must be something there to give me a hint as to where she went and rushed to the door only to find it was locked and felt a little stumped as he didn't have anything to pick the lock with and that when it came to him he Neo 9 sweets.

Curtis dipped his hand in to his pockets trying to look to a bag of sweet the same one that were used in the art room explosion and after finding one and give it a little lick to activate it he stuck it to the lock and hid nearby, after about eight seconds and a bang the door swung open he was in.

"Wicked" he said to himself and rushed in and turned on the light and saw what looked like a normal office with a deck papers and such there was even computer and got down to look at to see what was on it. But of course it was password protected and had to scratch his head for a bit trying to think of what it was and tried a few time to only get nothing.

Curtis sat back in the chair think what the password could be hearing the rain still beating down and like the thunder clap that hit the ground Curtis got it and tap p.r.o..f.e.s.s.o.r spelling Professor and hit enter and after it thought about Curtis was in and look around the files for clues in the files notes and all of them had nothing.

There was only one left and clicked on it and that when Curtis saw something that he thought would not be possible as the file contained plans for a suit and thing's that looked to have come from a batman film. As Curtis continued look at the file he read about the time displacement equipment and his eye light up like fireworks and put two and two together as he realised what happened to his mother.

As he click on the house security cameras and watch events unfold as his own mother was surrounded by lighting and then disappeared, but to where and when?.

To Be Continued.

AN: hay I am looking for a beta if you are interested plez pm me and we will talk, enjoy the story


End file.
